Blinded by Angels
by The Rebellious Son
Summary: The horrors of the Apocalypse, the madness of the mindless host bodies raging across the wasteland, the drama in the little cafe in Paradise Falls...all of it was only one part of the story. Here is another, the tale of a witness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Remains**

The explosion was the last thing she saw, the giant wall of fire morphing into the shape of a mushroom in the Mojave Desert where a diner once stood. All the possessed humans succumbed to the flames that engulfed everything in a wide zone, including her family and she covered her eyes, shielding her sight from the bright flash and the oncoming wave of heat.

The heat of the blast bowed everything around her, shriveling the dry grass surrounding the area and she ducked down into her hole, kneeling into a crouch position. The hot winds slowly died down and she rose, climbing up the poorly structured ladder that nearly broke her leg a few times when she had to go into hiding. Her fingers curled around a patch of burnt grass, pulling herself up and the ladder finally gave in, leaving her to dangle on the edge.

With a soft grunt, she pulled herself from her would be grave and surveyed her surroundings. The top of her hair was a little burnt, but she was alive. She carefully wandered over the hill, clutching her arm and heard a crash in the distance; miles from where she saw the four of the survivors take off.

She looked towards the sound of the crash, staring blankly as the whisper of steel being crushed from afar tapped against her eardrums and she sat down on the dirt, watching the edge of the earth glow with sunlight. She was just there for a few moments, seeing the smoke settle as the new day began and then she saw it; bodies.

The scent of burning flesh woke her senses and she covered her mouth, widening her green eyes. Corpses of strangers with burnt skin were scattered everywhere, twisted limbs reaching up to the sky for angels that would not take them. Angels that are the reason why they are all dead, casualties of war, but it was not meant to be a war at all.

She walked across the road, nearly stumbling a few times as she dragged her feet to the horrific site. With a quivering hand, she reached down to touch a corpse, turning her hand over to rub the ashes between her fingers. It was real, everything that happened in the pass week was real, and she had to feel it.

A creak of wood from the burning diner broke her gaze and she began to wander around, not knowing if anyone else was alive for miles, not know how she was going to get help or even knowing if she was awake and not trapped in some nightmare.

She kicked burnt wood around, moving heavy boards aside to look under the mess and as the sun rose, something sparkled at the corner of her eye. She walked over to the flashing steel, crouching down to dig her fingers in the dirt and she pulled out a lighter, rubbing the blackness away to reveal the word: '_Faith._'

She ran her thumb over the lighter and stuck it in her pocket, standing back up to look down at the burned objects at her feet. The smoke finally settled in the harsh sunlight and she move to kick a few boards on the side, pushing things away with her feet. After a few minutes of searching through remains, she found something covered in dirt, buried halfway into the ground like everything else. A journal.

'_Michael_' was the name written on the old journal and she took a look around, clutching it to her chest. She continued to look through the burnt mess, searching for evidence of what happened from afar as she would watch and she found nothing. The only things in her possession were the lighter, the old journal and her backpack.

The warm wind started to die down as day turned into night and she stuck the journal in her jacket, zipping it up. Rubbing her hands together, she looked at a bunch of cars that were barely touched by the explosion. She had to find a way to get out of here because no one was coming for her, the only family she had was dead now.

Most of the cars tires were melted to the ground, the windows were shattered from the blast, but one car in the back managed to be less damaged and the tires were unharmed. She looked inside of the car, opening the door and she sat down, leaning to the right to look for the keys.

A casino token keychain was dangling with the key in the ignition and she turned it, hearing the car rumbling on and then it dies. She smacks her palm against the steering wheel and the radio turns on. The static fills every station and she leans back, touching her chest to rub the journal in her jacket. She places her backpack on the seat beside her and pulls out her water bottle, taking a sip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Journal**

The moon slowly begins to rise, chasing away the tawny brown colors of the Mojave Desert and tainting everything with black and blue. That's what this place was now, a giant bruise. She began to search around the car, opening the compartments and she finds a flashlight, hitting it against her palm to turn it on. The light flickers and she points it through the window, taking a quick look around.

There is still nothing to be seen, no pulse to be heard or no sign of life. With a heavy, miserable sigh, she zips down her jacket and takes out the journal. The journal was thick, heavy and she slowly opened it, beginning to read at a random page.

"_We were attacked tonight, the possessed had come, but we were prepared. Unfortunately, someone had been abducted and without a doubt in my mind, they are going to use him for bait. These are my soldiers, my men and women. They know what to do._"

She tilted her head, confused at the entry in the journal and she continued reading. He fingers caressed the spine of the book, gently parting the heavy pages and she stuck her nose between the pages, picking up the scent of spice. She lowered the book in her lap and continued.

"_He's coming, it will only be a matter of time. Charlie is not ready yet, but I fear that it might be too late. No, it's never too late. I have faith and the humans will live to see another day on earth._"

Her eyes widened when they passed over the word '_human_' and then she knew this journal had to belong to only one Michael. It had to belong to…

*THUD*

Something heavy landed about a mile away from her, in front of the burnt diner and her eyes widened. Even from a distance, this person, this thing was huge. She ducked her head down and stuffed the journal into her jacket, zipping it up. She grabbed the flashlight and turned it off, leaving her in the darkness of the old car.

A large thick coat covered the back of this tall figure, almost leaving him invisible to the darkness. This was certainly a man; no woman would be able to lift that heavy board from the wreckage, she tried. The man seems to be searching for something, but what could possibly be so important that he would have to come back to this destruction?

All of a sudden, the worst possible thing happened, the radio turned on and static filled the empty space of the car. In a panic, she fumbled with the dials, smacking it with her palm to turn it off and when she did, the figure was gone. Her muscles tensed up and she broke out in a cold sweat, looking around to search for the man. There was nothing.

Her heart pounded in her chest for a few terror-filled moments and she slowly began to calm down. There was no sound to be heard for miles, nothing that she could hear outside of the car and she slowly exhaled.

*CLICK*

Suddenly, all the doors unlock and her door was swung open. Two hands reached in to grab her and she screamed, bending her knees to her chest and she launched the man a few feet back. He didn't make any sound of distress, but that was the last of her worries. Whoever it was, he scared her. She grabbed her backpack, flying it around her shoulder and ran like her life depended on it, maybe it did.

The man was gone again, foolishly she had turned to look over her shoulder to check and she stumbled over a large beam of burnt wood. She cried out, a stinging pain in her leg and she rolled on her back, clutching her knee.

In the darkness of the night and her agony, there he was above her in his thick coat. He leaned down and grabbed her backpack, searching through it to only find a few possessions, none of what he was searching for a he looked down at her.

"_Where is the journal?_" The man had a calm voice, like he had not been running or attacked at all. His posture was firm, his face in the shadows and his cologne tingled her nose, taking her mind off the pain for a brief moment.

The man stared down at her, knowing that she had been injured from the fall and he lifted her in his arms. Her cheek was shocked by something cold that made her shiver and she looked up at him, trying to make out the features in his face.

He did not look away, why would he bother? She was as much of a marvel to him as he was to her, even though both did not say it. The man began to walk towards the overturned trailer that Jeep and Charlie once stayed in, tipped over from the blast and rolled like an empty can in the desert wind.

He approached the trailer and slowly placed her on the ground. "Don't move." His voice seemed different then, firm, but soft like it was before. The man moved around the trailer and the last sound that was made was a creak of steel, the trailer was moving. She gasped, trying to move back as the trailer towered over her and it landed, rocking on its wheels.

She stared at it for a few shocked, breathless minutes, wondering how any man could have possibly done this. Her head became light, wondering if she was really seeing everything and if the man was actually real. The throbbing pain in her leg verified her questions.

The man comes around the trailer and lifts her in his arms again, looking down at her blinking eyes. "_I will tend to your wound and then you will tell me the whereabouts of the journal. Do we have an accord?_" Her body shakes, trembling from the pain and she slightly nods, closing her eyes.

When she opens them again, she sees a dim light, could it be morning already? The light flickers and she turns her narrow eyes to the man, stitching her leg wound closed. "_You will rest for the night. Sleep, then you shall tell me in the morning_" She raises her weak arm, touching his knee and closes her eyes again. "_Michael._"


End file.
